My Life Is Average
by notbettydraper
Summary: They would talk and watch movies, having, what would look like to an outsider, a completely average life, no murder, no NCIS, just Kate and Tony." -- Kate and Tony's relationship blossoms through a completely average website. -- Romance/Humour/Friendship


My Life is Average.

A/N: I got this idea a couple of weeks ago (as a few of you will probably have guessed by the end of this :P)

--

"Honestly, Tony, do you ever do any work around here?" Kate questioned from across the bullpen.

"Sure I do Katie, just not when I could be doing other, more entertaining things," he replied, flashing his trademark Dinozzo smile at her.

"Okay," she got up from behind her desk. "What is it this time, Tony? _Rate my Jugs_ dot com?" She settled in behind him. "My life is average?"

"Yeah, Katie, I'm not all tits and ass," Kate smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"It needed to be done," she smirked at him than turned her head towards the monitor. "_Today I hacked into my brother's Facebook. Two different girls immediately starting chatting with me. I made conversation with both of them, and my brother now has two dates for 8:00 Friday night at the movies, neither of which I plan on telling him about. That'll teach him never to tear down my fort ever again. MLIA_" Kate chuckled, "I should try that sometime, teach you a lesson."

"Awww c'mon Katie, you're not that evil—Oh wait maybe y—"

"Shut it Dinozzo." Tony laughed, scrolling down the page a little.

_Today, I realized that when I mentally read my history textbook to myself in a Scottish accent, I enjoy the lesson more. MLIA_

"We've got Ducky for that," Tony chuckled, clicking onto the next page.

For the next hour or so both Kate and Tony sat at their desks scrolling through the four hundred or so pages of the website, chuckling softly and tossing each other knowing smiles. This went on for months, every day they would sit at their desks (or at Tony's when Gibbs wasn't around) continuing though the pages reading the newest entries, then continuing on as they pursued further into the archives.

Their relationship grew over this time; they had become much closer and more com_fort_able with one and other. Some nights after a particularly troubling case, Tony would turn up at Kate's doorstep with a bottle of wine and occasionally a large bowl of spaghetti for them to share, not wanting to have to be alone. They would talk and watch movies, having, what would look like to an outsider, a completely average life, no murder, no NCIS, just Kate and Tony.

Over time neither of them felt the need to have a reason to show up at the other's doorstep, be it 3 am or twelve to midnight. One night Kate ended up at Tony's with no other reason than that she felt the need to down a tub of ice cream and wanted to share it with him. They sat down on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and worked their way through the pint of Ben & Jerry's Half Baked, Tony decided to top his second bowl off with whipped cream and chocolate topping, to Kate's initial disgust. As he was putting the finishing touches on his whipped cream tower he "accidentally" slipped and got whipped cream all over Kate's shirt, forcing her to retaliate by grabbing the unopened can and dispensing it in his hair.

Tony had then chased her around the kitchen and ended up pinning her to his couch and sprayed whipped cream into her mouth, then placed a small burst on her lips only to kiss if off seconds later. The whipped cream inside Kate's mouth had dissolved and she kissed back, pulling her arms tightly around Tony's neck.

He was the first to break for air. Kate pulled away laughing and wiping any trace of the topping off her mouth.

"God, Tony, we're acting like teenagers!"

"I know," he said grinning as he pulled he up off the couch, "C'mon, Katie, ice cream's starting to melt"

"Don't call me that!" She said and squirted whipped cream into his mouth, before running off back to his kitchen.

"Hey, come back here!"

As Tony came up behind Kate she spun around, whipped cream in hand, and shouted _Expelliarmus! _Tony immediately dropped his can and jumped back as Kate's laughter filled his kitchen, soon to be silenced by an extremely sweet kiss being planted on her lips.

--

"Tony, your apartment is a mess, do you want some help cleaning it up?" Kate asked as Tony collected their empty bowls off the coffee table.

"It's fine Kate, I'll do it in the morning,"

"And become king of the ants? No, Tony I'm helping you clean this up, I probably made more mess than you anyway,"

"Kate, this isn't your home, it's not yours to clean up,"

"Oh, come on, Tony! I practically live here when we're not at work!"

_She does doesn't she?_ He thought, smiling and feigning annoyance he held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, if you insist,"

"Good, because I do," She grinned back at him.

--

The last few months had been surreal enough for Kate Todd, an obsession with a website that she had been introduced to by Tony DiNozzo, no less, had given her not only a boyfriend, but her absolute best friend that she loved, and he loved her back. Eventually Kate ended up telling Abby, who in turn squee'd, flailed and hugged Kate with a grip that would make a boa constrictor jealous. This then lead to Gibbs finding out from an "unnamed source" landing with Tony a couple of head-smacks and Kate with reassurance that "if he breaks your heart you tell me and he'll be out of here," even though both of them trusted that Tony would not take this relationship as lightly as he usually did.

Nothing seemed to change between the two of them, their banter and bickering could still be heard through the corridors of NCIS during the days and Tony's neighbors would still be complaining about the noise at night.

--

Kate smiled across the bullpen at Tony, who smiled back at her with a wink. Kate laughed and shook her head as she went back to concentrating on her typing as she remembered that Gibbs was sitting just meters away from her.

"I'm going to check on Abs, no funny business you two," he said, knowing full well that his words meant nothing to them; he smiled as he remembered what it was like when he was in love with a team member.

Tony continued typing (or at least pretending to) as Kate opened up the bookmarks in her browser. _MLIA_. She smiled as she thought back to when she first saw the site.

She read through the entries on the first page, until half way down she spotted one in particular:

_My girlfriend and I read MLIA all the time together. Today I decided to be bold. So here it goes.... Kate, Will You Marry Me? MLIA._

She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Tony looked up from his keyboard and smiled at her. He rose up from his seat and came to kneel beside her chair. "What'dya say, Kate, will you marry me?"

She smiled and spun her chair around and began typing.

_Today, I was proposed to through MLIA. I said yes. MLIA._

--

A/N 2: Yes, I know that the last entry wasn't actually 'Kate' but I really wanted to use it! Hope you enjoyed, although I do feel bad about the lack of Ninjas, forts, random acts of kindness, Pokémon and daily activities that could be seen as wrong or sexual, but hey, you can't fit that much average in one story! ; )


End file.
